Heroes of Olympus 2015
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: The Seven, Nico, Will, and the Stoll brothers (*cough* and me *cough*) are all celebrating the New Year together! This is a quick one-shot that I threw together. Happy New Year to all!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series or any of its characters because they belong to Rick Riordan._ **

****I am in this story because . . . I am in this story. So, quick overview on me, my father is Poseidon and I wasn't claimed because when I was a baby the doctors said I wouldn't make it (true fact) and my father asked Apollo to help (since he's the God of healing) and he only agreed so long as he became my patron. Long story short, I got this cool gift (*cough* curse *cough*) that allows me to see even beyond what demigods can normally****** see. That's not important in this story, but it's just something. **

**Happy New Year, Demigods! May your quests this year leave you . . . well . . . alive. **

* * *

><p>We sat around the TV that I set up in the Poseidon cabin. Well, I set it up with Leo because I honestly had no idea what I was doing. All of us sat around, eating finger foods and drinking pop. By all of us, I don't mean the whole camp. I mean Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Travis, Connor, Calypso, even Frank and Hazel were able to come celebrate New Years with us! Reyna wanted to come, but someone had to watch Camp Jupiter. Oh, and of course Percy was here, too.<p>

The rest of camp was outside around the Big House, but we got cold and came into Cabin Three. It was really fun with all of us together.

"Five minutes," Leo said excitedly. "Is it just me, or is 2015 taking _forever?_"

"Trust me, it's not just you," I told him. "I'm just glad I'm in here and not out there." I shivered, just imagining the cold.

"It wasn't that cold," Nico said.

"Of course not," Jason smirked. "You were cuddling with Will."

The two boys blushed, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"I could've helped with the cold, you know that," Leo said, popping a cheese covered cracker into his mouth.

"We know, we just didn't want any . . . _accidents_," Percy told him.

"You make one mistake and you never hear the end of it!" Leo complained.

"What's your biggest hope for the new year?" Piper asked.

"Uh, no more quests," I said hopefully.

"That's a good one," Frank agreed.

"Being able to visit here more often and vise-versa," Hazel said.

"Less of Percy complaining how hard the college courses are," Annabeth sighed.

"They are," Percy said. "But, I guess I could complain less."

"Three minutes," Travis said. "This night just drags on and on."

"You just want it to be midnight so you can–"

Connor was cut off by Travis tackling him.

"I'm pretty excited for midnight, too," Will said.

Nico's face turned as red as the cherry tomatoes. Just to tease Nico, I smirked at him before popping one of the tomatoes in my mouth. He gave me a death glare, making me scoot just a little bit closer to my half-brother.

Percy must've been watching 'cause he chuckled.

"This has been one crazy year," Frank said.

"You're telling me!" Leo said. "I died!"

Yeah, he was being serious, but the way he said it . . . it made some of us laugh slightly.

"We survived Tartarus," Annabeth added, looking to Nico and then Percy.

"We defeated Giants," Jason said.

"And Gaea," Piper said.

"And we're still all here," Percy said. "Surprisingly."

Hazel smiled. "I guess the Fates like us."

"Or we're fun to watch," Nico said. "You know, because we're so hardcore."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"One minute," I mumbled. "Fifty-nine. Fifty-eight. Fifty-seven. Fifty-five–"

"You forgot fifty-six," Connor said.

"I did?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Travis answered.

"Oh, whatever!" I said. "It's almost 2015!"

"Here's to next year not being as bad," Percy said, raising his glass of blue Pepsi.

"Here, here," the rest of us said, lifting our drinks.

"Come on," Annabeth said, standing up. "We have thirty seconds to go celebrate New Years with everyone else."

Everyone got up and started to the Big House. As we got there, everyone was chanting, "Ten. Nine. Eight."

"This is it," I whispered.

"Yeah," Percy said, smiling at me.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Then everyone cheered, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Per–" I cut myself off when I turned to see Percy and Annabeth kissing. I just smiled and backed over to Connor, who was the only one out of my friends who wasn't kissing anyone. "This got really awkward really fast."

"No kidding," Connor agreed.

I looked to each of my friends. Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Travis and Katie—if he asks, I never saw him—and Nico and Will. Then I looked to Connor. He looked to me.

"So," he said, "maybe, just since everyone else is, we–"

I gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Happy New Year," I said before yawning. "I'm going back to my cabin to clean up everything." I started away. I did however glance back at the group of demigods. Man, this next year was going to be so great.

* * *

><strong>Uh, sometimes on New Years I have to have my own fun. So . . . :p<strong>

**Review!**

**Now, some seriousness. Has anyone heard of 4Chan? Is it legit? I'm sorry, I just can't see someone making this up. If they have, I'm pretty sure that's illegal, too. Plus someone on Instagram posted a pic of the cuts on their arm because of this group. Just . . . I'm sorry, who do I punch? You don't mess with fandoms. We stick together and some fangirls shouldn't be messed with in this way. **


End file.
